


heaven help the fool who falls in love

by woopsforgotadam



Series: where we emphasize the importance of good teachers [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, several characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: The one where Lyon emulates Gildarts' flirting techniques with surprising results.
Relationships: Sherry Blendy/Lyon Vastia
Series: where we emphasize the importance of good teachers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567756
Kudos: 6





	heaven help the fool who falls in love

**Author's Note:**

> is it really one of our aus without sherryon?
> 
> jana had the original idea and i picked it up and made it this. i hope sherry sounds as formal as possible.

Lamia Scale was a great guild in his (no so) very humble opinion. There was no way Gildarts was going to let him (or any of his kids that went into Guilds) into his Alma Mater. The details were murky for Lyon as Gildarts did not really like to talk about it, but: there was some presumed bad blood between Makarov Dreyar and Gildarts.

All that meant to Lyon, really, was any time Fairy Tail was involved: Lyon had to somehow beat them in any way possible. It really drove up his competitive spirit and some of his guild members appreciated it. Other Guild members well. They left something to be desired.

Gildarts had warned him once, in the middle of a fight where Dark Mages were after him for some reason, that there would always be people who hate you for simply no reason. Then he told Lyon to take Cana and Gray a little bit farther away from the battle, as it was going to get messy quick. Lyon, as oldest, tended to be the one in charge of his siblings. 

Anyway, Lyon had met his match in the form of the fire mage Neil Vaughan. And by _match_ , it was more, Neil didn’t trust Lyon or his so-called Wildness and tried to fight him. All that happened was that Lyon turned him into a bunch of mini versions of Neil, followed by Lyon being unimpressed with Neil. Really. He had Gildarts Clive as a father and Gray Fullbuster and Cana Alberona as siblings. Lyon had thick skin.

On good thing came from the interaction, though. He caught the quiet laughter of a mage in Lamia Scale, one who seemed somewhere above it all. Not in an arrogant way of Neil, _never_ , but in a natural way. She floated above it all because she had proven herself already and if someone didn’t think so they were well. In Lyon’s opinion, more foolish than Gray. Because Sherry deserved that spot. She was a doll play mage, she was a student, she did everything it seemed and never bowed under pressure. This was all he got from knowing of her, of whispers. Of watching her in the Guild Hall. As he watched her interact with Jellal Fernandes and Jura Neekis.

She was also well. Very beautiful. And the sound of her laughter made Lyon’s heart skip a beat or two and he wanted to hear more of it. He didn’t mind if he wasn’t the cause, but it certainly helped if he was.

(Other various pieces of advice Gildarts had given him, other than the People May Hate You And That's Fine was how to woo someone. So.)

Today was going to be The Day. He had a successful quest, Master Ooba nodded at him in praise when he returned with flourishing results. With this boost, he was filled with confidence. He was determined that he would, at the very least, try. Because one could not succeed without some effort.

He ran a hand through his hair and breathed out before he approached the table where Sherry Blendy sat today. 

She was reading a book and he briefly considered backtracking before he noted it was a book she was often seen reading. He recognized the cover so, maybe it was a re-read? He set his gait without a pause and once he made it to her, he leaned on the other side of the table.

(“Never go into the woman—or man’s—space, give them room so they feel comfortable. Smile at them and get their attention. Not too aggressively, you don’t want to make anyone uncomfortable now. Be genuinely interested in what they have to say and begin a nice back and forth rapport.” Gildarts’ voice drifted in his head.)

“Hey Sherry,” Lyon put on his Most Charming Smile. “I noticed you reading that book a few times and I have to wonder—what is it?”

Sherry Blendy looked up at him and he was met with beautiful blue eyes. They were a deep color and matched quite nicely with her styled pink hair. Distantly, he wondered if she got as many questions as he did about if her hair was natural. She smiled politely at him (at  _ him _ !) and marked her place in the book with a paper and closed it. “Hello Lyon-san. I suppose your observations are astute; I do find myself circling back to this particular tome. It’s an Icebergian novel that my grandfather is quite fond of.”

So far, she seemed interested in conversation so. That was good. He can and will work with this. “I can’t say I’ve read many Icebergian novels, but if you’re reading it, well, I might just give it a go.”

She laughed at that and Lyon tried not to preen as much as he wanted to. Because well. That sound was what he was after the most, even if this flirting did not go well, at least he had that going for him. She titled her head at him and asked, “Are you at all fluent in Icebergian?”

“Nope!” Lyon informed her and she shook her head, but was still smiling. He was going to call that a victory. “But I  _ do  _ like a challenge.”

“I imagine that reading a novel in a language you are unfamiliar with will be quite a challenge.” Sherry joked and Lyon snickered, just a bit.

“You’re right, but if you like it must be worth it, Sherry.”

There, he saw _it_. On her pale cheeks there was a little red and her eyes left his and looked down once more. She gazed at the cover the novel and said, “You say some strange things, Lyon-san.”

“Strange?” He sat down across from her, he felt they were in a comfortable back and forth now. She did not turn him away and she seemed a bit shy, which could mean interest. Maybe Gildarts, for once, was onto something. “I wouldn’t say so, just truthful. I take these things seriously, you know. I don’t want to bother with a boring book.”

Sherry met his eyes once more. “You do not even know what it is about!”

He shrugged. “That doesn’t matter. It will give us something to talk about, right?”

She hummed. “How could we talk about the book if you do not know the language?”

“Well, I don’t know it, but we are talking about it right now, right?” Lyon smirked just as she blinked at him and she shook her head with a smile once more. It was a cute expression on her face, he thought. She was amused yet exasperated and according to Gildarts’ teachings this was a good place to be.

Another victory.

“You are a terrible flirt, Lyon-san.” Sherry accused him and he put his heart over his chest.

“You wound me, Sherry. I think I’m an excellent flirt.” Lyon told her. She laughed and he rubbed the back of his neck. Yet another tick he picked up from his foster father. “I do not flirt with just anyone, though.” The bold implication here was the idea that Sherry Blendy could ever be Just Anyone.

Her laughter died down a bit and she looked at him once more. He met her eyes head on, those beautiful blue eyes, wherein lied a keen intelligence rare in someone so young; he felt for a moment as if he was under some limelight. It was as offputting as it was welcomed. A strange contradiction, maybe, but Lyon was used to feeling like that at least. “I get the distinct feeling, Lyon-san, that you are telling the truth.”

“I always do. My dad says that’s an important part of flirting with people: don’t bother with lies. They only hurt in the long run.”

Sherry raised a thin eyebrow at him. “You father applies that to just flirting?”

Lyon shrugged. “Sure. Sometimes, lies are useful. Just not when it comes to well, romance.”

She grinned at him. “I have the perfect idea: during our date, we can discuss the philosophy of lies and when they are useful and when they are not. In this specific case, I believe that your father was onto something: no lies in romance.”

Lyon blinked at her before he gained his own confidence again. “Our date?”

“Well, that is the natural progression of flirting over books, no?” She smirked. “To go on a date?”

Lyon nodded. “And you doubted my faith in you: you’re always right, Sherry. Are you free right now?”

“You move quite fast, Lyon-san.” Sherry lightly admonished. Still, she nodded. “We can go for lunch now. There is a local bistro here in Zinnia that I find to be quite the...hidden gem.”

He stood up and offered her his hand. Another important tip. “Well then, Ms. Blendy, lead the way.”

She took her hand in his and with the other one, scooped up her novel. Her hand was colder to the touch than he expected, but it felt nice. Secure, even, in his own. “That is a brilliant plan, Lyon-san.”


End file.
